


Vertigo

by Shepard_Shakedown



Series: The Falling [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Mental Health Issues, Minor Horror Elements, Slow Burn, Time Travel, but not as slow as previously, undefined mental health issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard_Shakedown/pseuds/Shepard_Shakedown
Summary: After being sent back in time with the knowledge of her previous life Shepard is forced to work with Cerberus to continue to push back the Reaper invasion.Part two of Symphony For Stars[Formerly titled Ballad for battleships]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to part two! I strongly recommend you read part one before you read this if you have not already. Currently, this first chapter is an early preview of the events to come. Updates are not on any set scheduled as I do not write in a linear fashion and most of my writing occurs in downtime at work.

#  Chapter 1

##  Normandy May 14, 2183

There were reasons to accept the Council's reassignment to the verge. None of them actually involving the Council's orders to hunt down the geth. She hadn't told any of her crew yet, still looking for an excuse or new data that could explain her defiance. But then she didn't really need one. Her crew would follow her follow her regardless. But she didn't want to send them in blind, not with them being involved.

But explaining it to her crew...

When the door to her room opened, she didn't have to look to know who it was. "I'm busy right now." 

"I can wait." Garrus drawled. 

She glanced over at him. "You don't..."

"You've been writing the same report all day, Shepard." He leaned over her shoulder. "What exactly are you writing?"

"You mean, what am I failing to write? There's information I know, but…" She looked back at the screen. "I shouldn't know it. There isn't a way to tell the alliance to look into things without telling them exactly how I know.."

"And that would be…"

"I broke into the alliance database and stole a lot of classified information." She tapped at the desk. "There are things I remember from those files. Like, information on what we're really trying to find in the verge."

"And that is?"

"The Illusive man, among other things." She sighed. "At the end of the day, I know I won't find him. He has to find me. Which is why we aren't hunting geth."

"So, what are we hunting Shepard?"

##  Alchera May 16, 2183

They wouldn't reach her in 38 seconds. She knew that as soon as the countdown on her helmet showed up. She didn't have good enough luck to avoid the debris from the Normandy. 

There was some comfort in going out among the stars despite the cold. There was comfort in knowing she'd see them again, that they could go on without her. They would be ok. They'd be safe... For now. 

Somehow she was calm enough knowing that. Watching the debris of the Normandy… Of her home scattering into the atmosphere around her. 

She could hear Garrus yelling in her comms. He had been since she sent him off with Joker. She might have been a bit delirious, but… It was good to hear him. 

She didn't have much air left in her suit. But what she did have. It was enough to say…

"Sorry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to say quickly that the edits for the first part are a little more substantial than planned. So there is a chance I'll be updating that fic before I start posting this one. I'm restructuring the whole thing and some parts id originally intended for this part for a bit better over there. Shepards main motivation for believing she's from the future and getting of earth didn't make much sense. Etc etc. 
> 
> So please be patient with me. (^•~-^)~ there are so many words. (It will likely take a week or two depending on how much free time I have. And if I can find a cozy cafe to loiter at on my days off...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on how this fic is progressing.

So, I have, in my good ol' word document, about 15k words, and none of them are the right words to complete chapter two. 

It's an incredibly frustrating case of (not quite) writers block because I am very much enjoying writing sweet moments with the crew, and devastating moments with Shep. But I can't figure out how to write how they get there. Nothing seems right. Skipping over those parts has let me continue progressing other more character centric moments. I've written a few my favorite Shepard Vakarian moments so far. 

Mass effect 2 is the game I remember the least about and it's the entirety of Vertigo. So while I'm not going to stop writing this series. It is going to take a lot of time for me to start updating again.

Sorry :'(


End file.
